Friday
by Fallon4Felton01
Summary: This is just a little story about Draco and Hermione.....just a start, but it WILL GET SUPER RAUNCHY a little later on...read and review and make me a happy person!


A/N: Heyyy there...I have no idea what this story is going to be about so I'm just going to write this one chapter that'll be really short and that'll leave room for all of you readers to help me out...Not a lot will be revealed during this chapter, it'll just give a basis for a story and everyone else can help with the dirty work in coming up with a plot...okay so here it is...  
  
Disclaimer: (are these even needed?) Yeah so I'm definitely not JK Rowling and therefore don't own any of the Harry Potter characters..but I wonder how much it would cost for one night to own Draco Malfoy? Hmm...  
  
Oh and Ps...the 22222's represent different scenes and stuff....the stars wouldn't work on my computer...  
  
222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222  
  
Shit.   
  
With a sigh, he realized Friday was fast approaching. Shit. How did he ever manage to get himself into such messes? Was he really that pathetic?  
  
'No,' He thought to himself as silvery blond wisps of hair fell into his face. 'I'm just really that horny.'  
  
"What are you thinking about, baby?"   
  
Draco Malfoy opened his tightly shut eyes and looked down. His mind raced for a minute as his thoughts returned to his current situation. A sly smirk crossed his face.  
  
"I was just thinking about how good you make me feel," He repsonded, not skipping a beat. Pansy Parkinson smiled back at him from between his legs.   
  
"Then do you want me to keep going?" She asked seductively with a devilish grin.   
  
"Of course, baby," He said, shutting his eyes again. What a whore. Pansy didn't love him, he knew that. But she got to tell the whole school that she spent her evening with Malfoy, and he got a blow job out of the deal. Nice doing business with you, he thought to himself as he really got comfortable.  
  
2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222  
  
Shit.  
  
Whether she liked it or not, Friday was coming. Shit. How did she ever manage to get herself into these situations? Was she really that horny?  
  
"No,' She thought to herself as she brushed her bushy brown hair from her face. 'I'm really just that pathetic.'  
  
"Uh..Moine? Wanna snap back to reality now?"  
  
Hermione Granger shook her blank gaze and focused on the Divintion book that lay open in front of her.  
  
"Yeah, sorry," She responded quickly. Ron Weasly smiled back at her from across the table.   
  
"I know you're trying so hard to picture me naked, but I've told you a million times that it's not going to happen!" He joked with a playful grin.  
  
"Ew, Ron, that's pretty gross," Hermione said, but couldn't help but smile. Ron just shrugged.   
  
"Anyways, this divination homework doesn't make any sense," Ron said with a twisted look of confusion.  
  
"It would make sense if you'd just pay attention in the class," Hermione scolded.   
  
"Hey, I do pay attention in that class! But you can't seriously tell me that sometimes when you're trying to pay attention, images of lesbian trolls don't just intrude your thougths occasionally..." Hermione playfully hit Ron before he could take that one any further.  
  
"Why do you always have to be so weird?" Hermione questioned. Ron narrowed his eyes.  
  
"I've found it to be quite successful with the ladies," He replied. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"All right, Mr. Ladies' Man, how about this homework?" Hermione said with a smile. Ron sighed and nodded. Doing homework with Ron wasn't so bad. He got the answers to practically everything, and she got an entertaining show out of the deal. Nice doing business with you, Hermione thought to herself as she settled into her Divination book.  
  
2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222  
  
A/N: Sooo there's not much there to review, but there are about a bazillion things that could happen from there. WHAT DO YOU WANT TO SEE HAPPEN? I know what I want to see happen...I want to see you all REVIEW and tell me if the starting sucks, or if i should take some idea and run with it...i'll post more soon! 


End file.
